Bloody Magic
by GrimCookie
Summary: El simple hecho que un mago demás haya nacido ha alterado todos los planes de Dumbledore y el mundo magico en general. Harry Potter y Dudley Evans son magos y juntos, van a cambiar varias vidas en Hogwarts, tanto en el lado de la luz como en el de la oscuridad. (AU) (Ligero Bashing contra Dumbledore.)
1. Tu familia, no la mia

**Hola! Les vengo con una historia (AU) que me viene rondando por la cabeza hace tiempo... siempre quize saber que pasaria si Dudley fuera un mago y fuera al mundo de magos junto con Harry. He visto varias historias con esa trama, pero yo tambien queria dar mi version ;w;**

**Bueno, este capitulo lo odio... ¿Que? No me salio como lo espere... pero es lo más cercano a lo que tenia en mente.**

**Perdon si es que aparecen algunos errores por aqui, por alla... y es algo cortito.**

**Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de la propieda de la reina J.K Rowling, yo solo los pedi prestados por un momentito.**

* * *

El grito histérico de Vernon Dursley se pudo escuchar por todo el vecindario, quizás hasta la autopista si uno tenía que ser sincero. El rostro del hombre se tornó de un ligero color púrpura mientras miraba a su mujer, a su hijo y al fenómeno en la habitacion de Dudley. Los dos pequeños estaban escondidos detrás de Petunia, quien se ponía más pálida por cada segundo que pasaba.

-¡N-No puede ser, Petunia! ¡El fenómeno es el culpable de que mi hi- que Dudley sea-!- El señor Dursley dijo un gran respiro, tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras miraba con furia a su familia…o, y al 'fenómeno'.

-¡Dudley es nuestro hijo, Vernon!- Chillo una asustada Petunia Dursley, el rostro pálido poco a poco adquiria un color rojo mientras que los ojos azules se cuajaron de lágrimas. -¡Es nuestro hijo! ¡P-Podemos hacer algo!-

-¡Ningún hijo mío podria convertirse en un… un_ fenómeno_!- Vociferó el hombre. Ambos niños de cinco años soltaron pequeñas lágrimas mientras retrocedió de espaldas, tocando la pared y abrazados uno al otro para encontrar proteccion de los gritos del hombre, sin muy buenos resultados. -¡Todo es culpa del muchacho! ¡Todo es culpa de tuya y de tu familia de locos!-

-¡Retira lo que has dicho, Vernon Dursley!- El rostro de Petunia ya habia adquirido un tono carmesí intenso, una pequeña vena le palpitaba en el cuello.

-¡No! ¡Todo es por tu culpa! ¡Primero fue TU hermana, luego el fenómeno de TU sobrino y ahora por_ TU_ culpa Dudley es uno de ellos!-

-¡No te atrevas!-

-¡Es un fenómeno al igual que tu familia! ¡Tú y tu familia de bichos raros son los culpables de que esto sucediera!-

Petunia sabía que los vecinos hablarian, sabía que todo el vecindario ahora mismo tenía las orejas pegadas a las paredes o habrian sacado la cabeza por la ventana, escuchando todo lo que estaban gritando.

Pero en ese momento no le importo en lo absoluto, su orgullo no le permitía quedarse callada mientras Vernon gritaba a pulmón vivo insultos contra su familia, aunque una parte de ella odiara parte de esta.

-¡MI FAMILIA NO ES LA CULPABLE!-

-¡CLARO QUE LO ES! ¡AHORA DUDLEY SOLO ES PARTE DE TU FAMILIA, NO DE LA MIA!-

Tanto Petunia como los pequeños Harry y Dudley dieron un respingo, el color carmesi poco a poco fue dejando el rostro de Petunia, ahora quedando tan blanca como un trozo de papel.

-N-No lo harias… Vernon, Dudley es-

-TU hijo.- Respondió el señor Dursley mientras que su rostro pasaba de púrpura a rojo, y mientras que ya no gritaba, el solo hecho de que hablara de forma más 'tranquila' ponía a todos nerviosos. -Es tu hijo Petunia, no es mio, ningún hijo mio seria un _fenomeno_.- La voz estaba tan llena de veneno que Petunia instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás, las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

-Es tu hijo… es nuestro hijo….-

-No, no lo es.- Contesto con la voz gruesa, su mirada se posó en Harry y Dudley e hizo una mueca de asco, luego sus ojos porcinos se posaron en su esposa. -Pediré el divorcio, y tu puedes tener la casa y la custodia completa de_ tu_ hijo, hasta pagare manutención, pero no me quedaré con una familia de **fenómenos.**-

El hombre se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitacion de su hijo hacia la suya mientras su ahora ex esposa y los dos niños se quedaban boquiabiertos ante las palabras del 'hombre de la casa'. Petunia soltó un gemido ahogado mientras Dudley lloraba lagrimas gruesas en silencio, Harry también estaba al borde del llanto y simplemente abrazo a su primo con fuerza, ambos pequeños mirando a la mujer rubia.

Vernon Dursley salio en cosa de minutos de la habitacion con dos maletas llenas de sus pertenencias, aun seguia con el rostro y cuello rojo pero parecía más calmado mientras se ponia al pie de las escaleras.

-No quiero volver a verlos a ustedes jamás…- Habló con desdén.- Petunia, te veré en la corte para firmar los papeles de divorcio y los de custodia, luego de eso no te atrevas a buscarme.-

La garganta de Petunia se cerró dolorosamente, las lagrimas aun se derramaban en su rostro mientras ella daba un paso adelante, casi implorando. -Es tu hijo… ES TU HIJO!-

-ESE FENOMENO NO ES MI HIJO!-

Y esas fueron las ultimas palabras que Vernon Dursley grito en Privet Drive antes de salir por la puerta, Petunia escucho el fuerte portazo que dio al salir y el encendido del auto, el sonido se hacia mas pequeño a medida que Vernon se alejaba, hasta que al fin solo quedo silencio.

Petunia cayó de rodillas mientras colocaba una mano sobre su boca, sollozando por lo que le habia sucedido a su familia, todo habia estado tan bien en la mañana, todo habia empezado como un dia cualquiera…

Un sonar de nariz la hizo voltearse y su corazón dio un vuelco doloroso mientras veia a su hijo y su sobrino abrazados uno al otro, Dudley llorando amargamente en silencio y Harry conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Vengan aqui.- Susurro suavemente mientras abria los brazos. Dudley prácticamente corrió hacia su madre y escondió su rostro en su cuello, Harry seguía en su lugar, sin saber si ir o no.- Esta bien Harry, ven aqui.-

Harry lentamente fue hacia su tia, saltando un oso de felpa que estaban en el camino, un oso de felpa que Vernon y ella vieron flotar en la habitacion de Dudley, que Dudley estaba haciendo flotar, sus brazos alzados al aire mientras sonreia, Harry estaba haciendo flotar un tren de juguete que ahora estaba en la esquina de la habitacion.

El pequeño ojiverde lentamente se acurruco con a su tía y escondió su rostro en su hombro, pequeñas lagrimas resbalaron de sus ojos, más por lo gritos que habia presenciado que por otra cosa, Petunia solo susurro suaves 'shh' y trazo círculos con sus manos en la espalda de ambos niños, quienes sollozaban descontroladamente.

-Lo siento.- susurro Petunia._ 'Siento haberte tratado con odio Harry, siento que ambos hayan tenido que ver eso, siento que Vernon sea tu padre Dudley, Siento que Vernon no lo entienda, Siento tanto que nos odie, lo siento, lo siento.'_

-Todo esta bien.- Susurro de nuevo con la voz quebrada, sus lágrimas se detenian poco a poco. -Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo.-

Se quedaron asi por media hora hasta que los niños lentamente levantaron las cabezas para ver a la ahora madre soltera, Petunia dio una sonrisa forzada y comentó que era hora de cenar. Nadie comio nada y los tres decidieron simplemente leer un cuento en el sofá de la sala, los niños se quedaron dormidos rápidamente, pero Petunia se quedo despierta toda la noche, sollozando en silencio por un par de horas hasta quedar cansada y somnolienta luego de tanto llorar

Petunia Dursley (Ahora Evans, al parecer.) se quedó dormida a altas horas de la noche, con los ojos rojos e inchados, y tratando de convencerse a si misma de que todo iba a salir bien más adelante.

* * *

**Como dije antes, Odio el primer capitulo _**

**Bueno! Parece que Vernon no aceptaria ningun mago en su familia... y creo que si le hecharia la culpa a Petunia, su hermana y sobrino son magos, mientras que toda su familia es 'normal' O sea que si Dudley tiene magia, es culpa de Petunia y su familia, al menos, eso es lo que piensa.**

**Ngh, Bueno, ojala les haya gustado el capitulo (a mi no) Y porfis, dejen Review!**


	2. Cruel realidad

**Jeje, hola! Primero que nada, gracias por los Reviews, Favs y Follows! Si el capitulo anterior salio algo triste...bueno, si, aunque en verdad no tenia la intencion de que saliera tan triste pero que se le podra hacer.**

**Ahora, el segundo capitulo. Quiero decirles que los primeros... tres, cuatro capitulos se van a centrar en Petunia y como sobrelleva el hecho de que Vernon la haya dejado y tambien el que ahora sea madre (Y tia?) soltera, luego todo se concentrara en Harry y Dudley, su relacion como familia y como descubren su magia.**

**Los primeros capitulos los estoy haciendo algo cortos... es que quiero llegar pronto a relatar las aventuras de los primos con la magia y Hogwarts!**

**Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo los pedi prestados por un momento.**

* * *

La mañana llego lentamente en Privet Drive, específicamente en el número 4. Los tres ocupantes de la casa no había podido dormir muy bien luego de la escena que Vernon Dursley hizo ayer en la noche.

La ama de casa dio un bostezo y miró la pared enfrente de ella sin interes alguno, recordando lo que habia pasado el dia de ayer y asegurándose de que no fue una horrible pesadilla. Para su desesperación, todo era muy, muy real.

_-'Vernon se fue, insulto a mi familia y… y ya no reconoce a Dudley como su hijo.'-_

Petunia casi no habia dormido ese día, sus ojos ya no estaban inchados ni rojos, pero tenian ligeras bolsas debajo de ellos. Mientras tanto Harry y Dudley seguían durmiendo a cada lado de ella, al parecer sin que les molestara el hecho de haber dormido en el sofa.

-Al menos algunos lograron dormir bien…- Murmuró sin mucho ánimo, lentamente levantandose del sofa sin despertar a la pareja de niños durmiendo. Estos ni siquieran la sintieron y simplemente cabecearon el sofá, suaves ronquidos siendo el único ruido en la silenciosa casa.

Petunia fue arriba y apenas si alcanzó a vestirse y lavarse la cara cuando suaves pisadas llamaron su atención. Harry estaba subiendo las escaleras y la veía con una cara extrañada, sus ojos verdes (Que le recordaban a Lily de una manera dolorosa.) aún estaban entrecerrados por el sueño, sus gafas estaban algo chuecas pero el pequeño rápidamente las arreglo y miró a su tía con confusión en el rostro.

-¿Tia Petunia?- Pregunto el pequeño de cabello azabache con un tono de inseguridad. Mientras que en el pasado los Dursley solo lo ignoraban la mayoría del tiempo (A no ser que le dieran sus quehaceres, cosas pequeñas como quitar el polvo de los floreros y ordenar las camas, Vernon habia gruñido que el 'fenomeno' tendria que hacerse cargo de muchísimas más cosas que eso cuando creciera.) No se le permitía hacer muchas preguntas, cada vez que lo hacía solo recibía de respuesta una mirada de desdén de tia Petunia y un grito de asco por parte de Vernon.

Petunia tuvo que contenerse por un segundo para que sus ojos no demostraran algún signo de desdén contra su sobrino. Tenia que recordarse que el mucha- Harry aun era un niño pequeño de cinco años, igual que su hijo.

-¿Si, Harry?-

El pequeño, sorprendido que no recibiera la ley del hielo, miro al suelo rápidamente, tratando de encontrar su voz.

-Ayer…Él tio Vernon… ¿F-Fue mi culpa? ¿D-Dudley se quedó sin p-papá por mi culpa?-

Algo doloroso tomó posesión del estomago de Petunia, como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe. Harry, quien habia crecido sin padres (Y habia escuchado a estos ser insultados más de una vez, pensó la ama de casa con culpa.) sabía lo que se sentía estar solo, y el hecho de haber escuchado que por su culpa un padre iba a dejar a su familia lo debería estar carcomiendo.

-No.- Respondió la mujer rubia con rapidez, parte de ella quería decir que si, que fue su culpa, pero entonces sería estar culpando a su familia por el hecho de que Vernon se hubiera ido.- No lo fue mu-Harry. Tu ti… Vernon, se fue de la casa por que no queria vivir con una familia con….con… magia.-

La palabra le dejaba un amargo gusto en la boca y un sentimiento que no queria explicar. Rapidamente aplasto aquel pensamiento negativo que recorrio parte de su mente y miro al niño en frente de ella. -El odio la magia… la aborrece…- 'Como yo una vez lo hice.' fue la oración sin decir. -El se fue porque Dudley tiene magia, igual que tú… y tú madre.-

La cabeza de Harry rápidamente se levanto y sus ojos se posaron en su tía. -¿Yo tengo… mi mamá tenia… magia…?-

-T-Te lo explicare… otro dia.- Respondió la rubia rápidamente, aun no podia hablar sobre la magia, sobre Lily en particular sin sentir un horrible retorcijón en el estomago. Estaba segura de que tendría que pasar algún tiempo antes de que pudiera traer el tema a la luz al menos con un deje de comodidad. -Ire a-abajo a preparar el desayuno, deberías vestirte.-

Harry no dijo ni una palabra y rápidamente fue escaleras abajo, Petunia pudo escuchar el crujir de la puerta de la alacena e hizo una mueca, Vernon habia dicho que el muchacho no merecia una habitacion decente, no mientras fuera 'anormal'.

_-'Y yo pensaba lo mismo...'_

Con un horrible sabor de boca, la mujer bajó las escaleras y fue a la cocina, Dudley aun seguia durmiendo y Petunia penso que deberia, el dia de ayer fue… bastante horrible para un niño de cinco años.

_-'Para dos niños de cinco años y una ama de casa sin empleo…'-_ Se recordó a si misma.

Ya en la cocina, poniendo el agua a hervir y friendo el tocino en la sartén, el pequeño de ojos verdes se acerco a su tía un tanto incómodo, Petunia no sabia que es lo que quería, y se estaba exasperado poco a poco.

-¿Que sucede?-

-Um, yo...este… ¿N-No deberia ser yo quien...uh… cocine, tia Petunia?-

Otro retorcijon en el estomago se hizo presente, claro, ella poco a poco le habia estado enseñando a cocinar a Harry, con la intención de que luego el cocinará los alimentos de la familia.

-Puedes… ayudarme, si quieres.- Respondió con cuidado, Harry asintió con algo más de seguridad y fue a buscar los manteles y vasos, llendo a la mesa para luego hacer los huevos fritos.

Media hora después, los tres miembros de la pequeña familia estaban sentados en la mesa, la ama de casa noto como su hijo habia sido afectado por los eventos de ayer. Dudley apenas si habia hablado desde que despierto y solo se dedicaba a mover el tocino con sus cubiertos, sin probar bocado.

-¿Se fue por que soy un fenómeno como Harry?-

Petunia casi se atraganta con el jugo de naranja y Harry bajo su tenedor rapidamente, apenas si habia comido, aunque quizás fue por la sorpresa de poder sentarse a comer junto con su tia y primo, ya que antes no lo tenía permitido.

-¿Dudley, cielo?-

-¿Se fue porque soy un fenómeno tambien?-Preguntó el niño rubio en voz baja, sus labios contorsionandose en un puchero mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.- ¿Ya no me quiere? Y-yo...yo… ¡No quiero ser un fenómeno!- sollozo.

Los labios de Petunia formaron una fina linea blanca, al mismo tiempo que se paraba y rodeaba los hombros de su hijo con sus brazos.-No eres un fenomeno.- Le dijo con tono de voz autoritario, llena de confianza.- Tu no eres un fenómeno, ni tu ni Harry lo son.-

Harry dio un respingo pero no dijo nada, era la primera vez que su tia decia algo asi.

-P-Pero papá dijo que-

-Se equivoca.- Le corto la mujer de un momento a otro.- Vernon se equivoca, el esta… esta molesto de que ustedes tengan magia y por eso dice esas cosas, pero no lo escuchen, el esta equivocado, muy equivocado y lamentara haber hecho lo que hizo.-

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la mesa y el trio comio lo más rápido posible, los niños luego yendo escaleras arriba (Harry dejando su plato y el de su primo en el lavaplatos) Y Petunia viendo a la nada, la taza de café humeante poco a poco enfriándose mientras avanzaban los minutos.

El sonido del telefono le hizo saltar de la silla con el corazon en la boca, habia estado muy sumergida en sus pensamientos y no habia prestado atencion a ninguna otra cosa. Con manos temblorosas, Petunia tomo el telefono y contesto, sus labios curvandose con algo de asco al reconocer la voz del abogado de Vernon.

-¿Señora Dursley?

-Con ella.- Contesto con desgana. -¿Que sucede, señor Lemark?

-Lamento mucho molestarla a estas horas de la mañana, pero verá, su...err, el señor Dursley vino a mi despacho hace poco y me ha entregado una demanda de divorcio.- Petunia frunció el ceño y el hombre se aclaró la garganta al otro lado de la línea. -Si usted lo desea, puede venir a firmar los papeles… también hay algo sobre la custodia de su hijo que quizás quiera oir. No es necesario que traiga un abogado con usted, si he de ser sincero, creo que la demanda la beneficia mucho más que a otras mujeres…-

-Y que beneficio.- Pensó la mujer con un suspiro. -Muy bien, iré a su oficina ahora mismo, estaré allí en un hora o menos, adios.-

Y sin más, corto la llamada. Pasando una mano por su cabello despeinado, Petunia dio un gran suspiro, sintió un picor en los ojos y se sorprendió al sentir pequeñas lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas, ella rápidamente las limpio y trato de calmarse.

_-'Me estoy divorciando… estoy sola con la tutela del muc… de mi sobrino y pronto con la de mi hijo… oh por Dios, mi pronto a ser ex esposo nos odia… y estoy desempleada... jamás crei que yo quedaria asi…'-_

Un suave sollozo escapó de su garganta pero la mujer se rehusaba a volver a llorar. Limpiándose la cara y teniendo ahora un semblante decidido, pensó que ahora todo iba a cambiar alrededor suyo.

_No más ser la esposa de Dursley, no más ser la mujer que se quedaba en la sombra de los demas, no mas ser débil,** no más.**_

Tomando un gran respiro, subió escaleras arriba y les dijo tanto a su hijo y a su sobrino que se vistieran. Ambos niños estaban extrañamente quietos, en especial Dudley, quien poco a poco habia comenzado a aborrecer a su primo -Vernon lo inculco, ese...ese...bastardo.- penso Petunia con la mandibula apretada.

-Apresurense, ambos se quedaran con la señora Figgs, yo tengo que...tengo que hacer algo importate, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Si mamá- -Si tia Petunia.-

No les tomo nada, Dudley bajo las escaleras muy despacio y con la mirada gacha, pero no tan triste como antes, Harry parece no estar tan traumatizado como Dudley, pero sus ojos verdes reflejaban culpa, Petunia noto como se refregaba los ojos con la manga de la camiseta (Demasiado larga, y que antes pertenecía a Dudley, pensó con el ceño fruncido, muchas cosas iban a cambiar luego de que fuera a la ciudad.)

Petunia tomo su bolso y la familia de tres salió de la casa, caminando una calle más abajo. La mujer notó con desgana como algunas cortinas se movían y pequeños cuchicheos nacían de los grupos de mujeres en el jardín de las casas. La rubia solo puso la frente en alto y camino con ambos niños en frente de ella, aun tenía su orgullo y un par de mujeres chismosas no iban a acabar con ella.

Ya con la vieja amante de los gatos, Petunia beso la frente de su hijo antes de irse y le dio un apretón en el hombro a Harry, tratando de sonreirles para asegurarles que todo iba a ir bien, pero parecía más una mueca que otra cosa. Dandole un ligero 'Adios' a Arabella Figgs, Petunia camino otra calle más abajo y tomó un taxi, solo bajándose cuando se encontraba en el edificio donde el abogado de Vernon trabajaba.

Luego de pagar el taxi, la mujer fue hacia el edificio con una mueca en el rostro, para dejar en claro que ella solo queria irse de ese lugar lo más rapido posible. La joven secretaria fuera del despacho del abogado dio un gemido y la dejó pasar, dentro, un hombre canoso con un traje de oficina la esperaba con unos papeles en las manos, a su lado, Vernon Dursley la miraba sin ni una pizca de reconocimiento. La mueca de Petunia se hizo presente una vez más y Vernon adquirió un ligero color rojo en el cuello.

Petunia se aclaró la garganta por un momento, mirando a ambos hombres con seriedad, aunque su tono de voz era algo despectivo. -Bien caballeros, hagamos lo que tengamos que hacer, mientras más pronto terminemos, más pronto nos iremos y jamás nos veremos las caras otra vez.-

Vernon Dursley dio algo parecido a un gruñido pero asintió, el abogado tomó los papeles y los dejó en su escritorio, inclinando la cabeza en señal de que ambas personas tomaran asiento.

Una hora más tarde, un tranquilo Vernon Dursley salia del edificio y se iba hacia su auto, una pequeña sonrisa sardónica en su rostro, pues ya se habia desecho de la familia de 'fenómenos.'

Luego de unos minutos, Petunia Evans tomaba un taxi para volver a Privet Drive, los papeles de custodia en sus manos mientras su garganta ahogó un sollozo.

Todo era oficial, Petunia Evans se habia divorciado, tenía la custodia de su hijo y de su sobrino y ademas se habia quedado con la casa, pero en consecuencia, se habia quedado sola con dos niños de cinco años, sin empleo ni mucho dinero en el banco, y con el mundo mágico más cerca de lo que ella jamás imagino.

* * *

**Fin del segundo capitulo! Les dije que los primeros iban a ser cortitos y bastante apurados :T Solo dos capitulos más y nos centraremos completamente en Harry y Dudley y lo que les sucedera con su magia!**

**Porfis, dejen Reviews con su opinion en el capitulo! c:**


	3. Pequeños comiezos

**Lamento mucho la demora de este capitulo, la verdad es que no tenia mucho animo al escribir y deje el fic de lado por un tiempo... espero que el capitulo sea algo más interesante! **

**Los reviews ponen a la autora feliz!**

**Harry Potter no me pertenece, le pertenece a la reina J.K Rowling, yo solo tome los personajes prestados por un momentito.**

* * *

Arabella Figgs no era una mujer estupida, ni lenta y mucho menos ignorante. El hecho de que haya sido una squib de ninguna forma alteraba la educacion que recibio dentro de la casa Figgs, el puro hecho de su falta de magia no le quitaba cerebro.

Sabia que los Dursley habían aceptado al pequeño salvador del mundo magico a regañadientes, lo habia descubierto el mismo dia en que Dumbledore la habia dejado como 'espia' en Privet Drive. _'Espia, ha! Que termino más desagradable…'_

La anciana squib no sabia como el pequeño Harry Potter podia soportar el hecho de vivir con parientes a los cuales no les importaria dejarlo solo en dias especiales, ¡Ni siquiera sabia por que ella soportaba ver tal escena de malicia contra el pequeño! Pero aunque su corazón se retorciera con emoción y tuviera el impulso de recojer al pequeño de ojos verdes y llevarselo lo más lejos posible de esa horrible familia, Dumbledore le habia dicho claramente que ella solo tenia que reportar como le iba a Harry, pero no estaba tan segura de que el jefe del lado de la luz siquiera se preocupara de leer sus reportes.

Un Kneaze salto desde la ventana de la cocina hacia el piso de la casa y maullo con alarma, la vieja squib fruncio el ceño y recogio a su pequeño acompañante, poniendolo en sus brazos y acariciando su lomo en un intento de calmarlo, algo andaba mal en la casa de los Dursley, y parece que era grave.

-Oh no… ¿Que demonios hicieron esos muggles ahora?-

Cualquier pensamiento que pudo cruzar la mente de la mujer fue interrumpido abruptamente cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Con el ceño fruncido y un amargo sabor en la boca, Arabella se encontro cara a cara con una Petunia Dursley casi depresiva y dos niños que estaban casi igual.

-Señora Figgs.- Comenzó la rubia, incluso su tono de voz habia perdido ese velo de malicia y arrogancia. -Perdone que la moleste, pero ¿Podria cuidar de Dudley y Harry por un rato? Yo… yo tengo que cuidar de unos asuntos importantes.-

Decir que estaba sorprendida era poco, pero la squib solo asintió con la cabeza y murmuró un pequeño 'claro' a la mujer. Petunia Dursley asintió devuelta y se despidió de los niños. Arabella Figgs enarco una ceja ante esto, la muggle tambien se habia despedido del joven Harry con una sonrisa algo incomoda y un beso en la frente, para mas sorpresa, el niño también devolvio el gesto.

-Estare devuelta en una hora, siento molestarla.-

La squib vio como la mujer muggle desaparecia al dar la vuelta a la esquina y ella cerro la puerta de su casa. Los niños parecian incómodos, tristes incluso. La mujer de avanzada edad solo carraspeo la garganta y los guió hasta el living, en donde intento entablar conversación con el pequeño salvador del mundo magico.

-Harry, ¿Me puedes decir que esta pasando?-

El niño en cuestion parecia algo incomodo al tratar de responder, su mirada cayendo sobre su rechoncho primo, quien aun estaba cabizbajo. -Um… T-tia Petunia y tio Vernon se pelearon.- Contesto en una voz bajita.

Los labios de la anciana se estiraron en una linea blanca, ¿Ese alboroto de anoche habia ocurrido en la casa de los Dursley? Que escandalo.

-Entiendo, entiendo… eh, les dejare ver la televisión por un rato. ¿Quieren algún bocado?-

Harry sacudió la cabeza en una negativa y hasta su primo murmuró un 'no' muy bajo, dejando a Arabella pensando en que pudo haber pasado la noche anterior en el número 4 de Privet Drive.

* * *

El sonido de la televisión era lo unico que se podía escuchar en el viejo living de la señora Figgs, Harry miraba la pantalla sin verla realmente, se encontraba pensando en todo lo que ha ocurrido en tan poco tiempo.

_"Me quiere… o al menos, se ha disculpado conmigo...tia Petunia estaba llorando y Dudley puede hacer lo mismo que yo….Eso es bueno...malo…?"_

Un gemido lastimero lo saco de sus pensamientos y se giro solo para ver como su primo miraba el suelo con los ojos llenos de tristeza e ira, emociones de tanta magnitud que era anormal en un niño de tan solo cinco años.

-¿Dud…?

-Me odia.-

No sabia que fue lo que lo hizo dar un respingo, la pequeña frase que dijo su primo o el tono de dolencia que envolvia esa frase.

-¿Quien?-

-Mi papá. Me odia, lo dejo en claro, duele.-

Harry inmediatamente sintio como algo frio le bajaba al cuerpo, el incomodo sentimiento de culpa por algo que no habia hecho se apodero de el sin motivo alguno.

-¿Es asi como te sentias?-

-¿Que?-

Su primo parecia tener dificultad encontrando las palabras que queria decir, su boca se abria y cerraba como si fuera un pez fuera del agua y ningun sonido salia de esta. Al fin, orbes azules y verdes se cruzaron por un momento y ambos pequeños pudieron ver la tristeza y culpa del otro.

-Cuando mi mamá y p-papá te regañaban y gritaban… y yo te decia nombres…. ¿Te sentias asi?-

Harry recordaba muy bien los sentimientos que se apoderaban de el cuando su familia le gritaba y lo miraba con desden, cuando antes intentaba contener las lagrimas de un niño pequeño que anelaba sentirse amado hasta que podia encerrarse en su alacena y llorar en silencio.

El ojiverde dio una muy pequeña positiva con la cabeza y vio como el rostro de su primo se desencajaba en una expresion rara, como si alguien le hubiera obligado a probar una comida de lo mas asquerosa. El niño rubio se acerco a su primo y aun con una mueca en el rostro, intento buscar las palabras que jamás habia usado antes, al menos, no de forma sincera.

-Lo siento.- Dijo con voz baja. -Sentirse asi…- Hizo un ademas raro con las manos, como tratando de darle forma a ese sentimiento en cuestion, sin mucho existo.- Es...feo, como si… como si la tripa se te retorciera…-

-Y como si quisieras llorar por que duele.- Finalizo Harry, Dudley asintio con la cabeza muy lentamente y repitio la disculpa murmurada de hace unos segundos. Harry no sabia si darse un pellizco para verificar que esto no era un sueño o una alucinacion.

-Esta bien.- Dijo el ojiverde con voz baja, pero sin ningun tono de sarcasmo o malicia en la voz, aquella disculpa y aceptación era sincera, tan sincera como dos niños de cinco años podian dar. -Acepto tu disculpa…-

-No te volveré a llamar nombres.- Siguio Dudley, el niño parecía muy concentrado, mirando a su unico primo a la cara. -Y no voy a dejar que Pierrs te moleste por tus gafas de nuevo, ni que los chicos en la escuela se rian, se siente...feo… no quiero que nadie se sienta asi, es horrible.-

Harry podia muy bien haber quedado con la boca abierta ante tal declaración, miro a su rechoncho primo con algo de duda en el rostro, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente en señal de confusion y no mucha confianza.

-Yo… prometo que tampoco te llamare nombres.- Prometio Harry, el nunca le habia dicho nombres a su primo pero tambien queria prometer algo. -Tampoco dejare que los chicos de la escuela te digan cosas feas.-

Dudley parecio darse cuenta y su rostro enrojecio un poco, pero despacio, muy despacio, extendio su mano derecha hacia Harry, el dedo menique en el aire. -Lo prometo por el menique.- Dijo con voz baja, algo avergonzado. Las niñas acostumbraban a hacer eso cuando prometian cosas, hacia que la promesa fuera más "fuerte" o algo asi, supuso que aunque no le gustara hacer cosas de niñas, esto podia ser la excepción.

Harry se quedo mirando el menique de su primo y a paso de caracol elevo su mano, uniendo el menique del rubio con el suyo propio, orbes verdes y azules se encontraron por un segundo y luego miraron los meniques entrelazados, moviendolos suavemente de arriba a abajo por unos segundos mientras ambos susurraban la frase que cellaria su promesa.

-Por el menique.-

Nadie se dio cuenta del pequeño brillo que cubrio las figuras infantiles dentro de la casa en una capa plateada, ni siquiera los dos niños en cuestion, la capa brilló tenuemente y desaparecio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin dejar rastro alguno.

Un gato mitad Kneazle se acerco a los niños minutos luego de que la pequeña estela de magia hubiera desaparecido, maullando suavemente y depositandose en el suelo entremedio de los pequeños magos. Los niños miraron la televisión por un rato y luego centraron su atencion en el hibrido de pelaje marron, acariciandole las orejas y jugando con el hasta que la señora Figgs les dijo que Petunia ya estaba devuelta y venia a buscarlos.

Con una corta despedida, la squib cerro la puerta y el Kneazle salto a sus brazos, maullando contento por la atencion que habia recibido por parte de los niños. La señora Figgs fue a la sala y entrecerro los ojos al mismo tiempo que miraba alrededor, algo se sentia diferente, como si el aire se hubiera vuelto más lijero.

La vieja squib miro por la ventana y vio como la familia de tres cruzaba la calle y desaparecian luego de doblar por una esquina, quizas no seria mala idea vigilar a los Dursley… por un rato más.

* * *

Petunia dio una media sonrisa a los niños que estaban a cada lado de ella, tomados de la mano mientras caminaban de vuelta a casa. La charla con el abogado de Vernon la habia dejado exhausta y no negaria que luego de salir del edificio habia llorado por unos minutos. Si las lagrimas eran de alegria o tristeza, ella jamás lo podria decir con seguridad.

"No,_ piensa en el futuro ahora."_

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hizo Petunia fue explicarles a los niños que habia pasado, usando el mayor tacto posible para que los pequeños de cinco años pudieran entender tan delicado tema.

-Vernon…- Comenzó la rubia con cierto desgano.- Y yo nos hemos… separado niños. -La expresion de Dudley cambio a una de confusion y algo de dolor, Harry parecia muy incomodo.- Esto no es su culpa, tienen que entender que Vernon y yo… que no nos entendemos, el dijo… el cree en cosas muy diferentes, demasiado diferentes…-

La conversacion siguio a paso lento e incómodo, luego Petunia tuvo que ir al tema que aun no estaba segura de que si podia explicar completamente.

-Lo que ustedes hicieron fue… fue m-magia…- La garganta se le cerro de manera muy dolorosa ante tal palabra, pero se obligo a si misma a seguir cuando los ojos verdes y azules de sus niños se centraron en los de ella. -La m-magia es real, es muy poderosa y...y-y….- No podia explicar más, simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca. Les explico que no podian dejar que los vecinos los vieran usando magia y que no le podían decir a nadie sobre esta, los niños parecian querer hacer más preguntas pero no dijieron nada al respecto.

Luego de las explicaciones, Petunia les pidio a los niños que ordenaran las habitaciones de arriba, especialmente la que contenia los juguetes rotos de Dudley, explicando que ahora Harry usaria esa habitacion, el susodicho solto un sorprendido "¡¿Como?!" y se sonrojo ante la expresion de culpa de su tia. Ambos niños subieron sin rechistar aunque luego de un rato pudo escuchar como Dudley se quejaba de lo aburrido que era eso y luego de unos minutos se escuchaban las risas de los primos junto con las ruedas de un auto de juguete en el suelo.

* * *

Los siguientes dias pasaron rapidamente y sin previo aviso, el mes se habia acabado, pero muchos cambios se hicieron presentes en el numero 4 luego de tan poco tiempo. Harry ya tenia su habitacion propia y ropa nueva, la timidez del chico seguia presente pero trabajarian en eso con el tiempo, Dudley no molestaba a su primo y poco a poco comenzo a distanciarse de Pierss Polkis y banda de abusones (Petunia no podia estar más contenta por ello.) Incluso noto como los primos comenzaban a jugar juntos y conversar de forma tranquila. Ella no podia evitar sentir nostalgia al recordar cuando su relacion con Lily era asi.

Las visitas hacia la señora Figgs se hacian cada vez más frecuentes, aunque eran por poco tiempo, los niños se quedaban con la vieja señora de los gatos luego de volver de la escuela hasta que Petunia los venia a buscar. Petunia habia conseguido un trabajo como bibliotecaria, la paga no era mucha pero junto con el dinero de manutención que Vernon era obligado a enviarle y lo que habia ahorrado en el banco, podian vivir una vida tranquila y con muy pequeños lujos, al menos por ahora.

Luego de una semana Petunia subio a la habitacion de su hijo mientras Harry dormia, Dudley jugaba con un dinosaurio y hacia gruñidos en voz baja.

-Dudley, cielo, necesito hablar contigo.-

Pensando que estaba en problemas, Dudley fue hacia su cama y puso su mejor expresion de inocencia mientras su madre se sentaba a los pies de su cama, parecia pensativa.

-¿Que pasa mami?-

-Veras… ¿Sabes cuando la maestra pasa asistencia y te llaman por nombre y apellido? ¿'Dudley Dursley'?-

-Si…- El rubio levanto una ceja. -¿Por que?-

-Bueno…- Petunia le acaricio el cabello y sonrio un poco, aunque la sonrisa parecia algo triste. -Queria avisarte que de ahora en adelante, cuando la maestra te llame a ti, te dira "Dudley Evans"-

-¿No era ese tu apellido cuando eras pequeña?- Pregunto su hijo, aun con la ceja alzada.

-Si, ese era mi apellido antes de casarme con tu padre.-

Dudley parecio hacer una mueca ante la mencion de su padre, aunque sus ojos aun reflejaban la tristeza de un niño dejado de lado por la figura masculina que conocia por toda su vida.

-Muy bien.- Contesto al final, mirando a su madre con los ojos azules que heredo de esta. -Me gusta más Evans… ¿Entonces Harry tambien se llamara Evans?-

-Oh, no querido.- Contestó la mujer con algo de sorpresa, por una parte el hecho de que aceptara que ahora su apellido es Evans en ves de Dursley la dejaba lijeramente complacida, pero al mismo tiempo desconcertada. -Harry seguira siendo Potter… pero supongo que podria usar ambos si el quisiera…-

-Oh, ok.- Contesto con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que su madre besaba su frente y le susurraba un 'buenas noches'. Dudley se acurruco entre las sabanas al mismo tiempo que Petunia salia de su habitacion y miraba en la habitacion de Harry, el ojiverde se veia feliz en sueños, acurrucado en las sabanas y dando una apariencia de oruga mientras sonreia.

Petunia dio una pequeña sonrisa propia y murmuro un 'buenas noches' y fue a su habitacion a dormir. Mientras se tapaba con las sabanas, pensaba en todo lo que habia pasado en el ultimo mes y como todo habia cambiado… esa noche tuvo problemas para dormir gracias a sus pensamientos manteniéndola despierta y el hecho de que aún no se acostumbraba a recostarse en una cama para un matrimonio ella sola.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore manejaba un poco de papeleo en su oficina, mirando fijamente el número de detenciones de los estudiantes de Gryffindor y Slytherin y suspirando con pesadez, ¿Es que ambas casas no podían estar a solas en una clase de astronomía sin explotar nada? Sabia muy bien que los estudiantes de rojo y verde no se llevaban bien, pero esto era ridiculo.

El viejo con gafas de media luna miro el correo que aun tenia que leer y chasqueo la lengua con disgusto, el hecho de ser uno de los magos más poderosos (sino el más poderoso) de Britania resultaba en constantes cartas tanto para felicitarlo, quejarse con él, y demas. El anciano no tenia tiempo de leer tales cosas y con un suave movimiento de su varita, las cartas desaparecieron, Dumbledore hizo un sonido de aprovacion y se levanto de su asiento, estirandose y llendo hacia su habitacion, sabiendo que el mismo numero de inutiles cartas o quizas más lo esperarian en la mañana.

Jamas noto la pequeña pluma que escribia sola en un pergamino de aceptacion a Hogwarts, un nombre se colocaba más abajo en la lista mientras la pluma dorada y roja borraba un apellido y escribia en su lugar con bonitas letras doradas 'Evans'.

Dumbledore jamas se enteraria sobre el mago hijo de muggles cuya asistencia cambiaria todos sus planes sobre el 'Niño-que-vivio'. Al menos, no se daria cuenta hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

**Creo que me quedo algo corto este capitulo... bueno, no me inspire mucho para ser sincera.**

**Escribir dialogo de niños es _dificil, _Harry y Dudley puede que suenen más maduros que un par de niños de cinco por eso, perdon por eso! Me gustaria pedirles si me pueden dar una ayudita con eso, unas cuantas pistas en cuanto a dialogo... infantil (?) se refiere.**

**...Pero bueno! Ahora que tenemos (mas o menos) las explicaciones y trabajo de Petunia cubiertas... ¿Saben que viene ahora? La magia.**

**Reviews please!**


End file.
